


Falling For You

by liddylids



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddylids/pseuds/liddylids
Summary: Mark VI doesn’t save him...Loki does.





	1. He smells of scotch and salt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic and I really love it, I hope you do too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic and I really love it, I hope you do too!

He was going to die. The bracelets had broken when he had been pushed out the window and now... now he was going to fucking _die_. Thoughts began suffocating his brain, staring at him with their piercing glares, depriving him of oxygen, he couldn’t think anymore, he couldn’t breathe. Until he let the thoughts in and they swallowed him whole. He was never going to find the love of his life, well romantic anyways, he had Pepper for platonic, his best fucking friend, who he was never going to see again, she wouldn’t be his best woman at his wedding because now he’s not going to have a wedding, go on a honeymoon, make a difference, he’s never going to get to have kids,...

 

He’s never going to get to have kids.

 

Fuck his future fictional kids what about all the kids in New York, no scratch that, on the planet?

 

They’re gonna die because honestly let’s face it the Avengers are great people but well without him they don’t stand a chance against Loki,... fuck! Tony screws his eyes closed tight, he’s not gonna give the bastard who’s ending his life the pleasure of seeing him cry. He’s close to the ground now he can feel it, he relaxes his face, thinks of Pepper and lets go. Anthony Edward Stark hits the ground.

 

And the ground is soft and warm and smells of scotch and salt

 

He couldn’t let him die. Anthony had seemed so,...so,... sweet? Well not exactly “sweet” but he was good looking certainly with what he had seen of that physique of his made him just want to... well, and those eyes that just seemed to glow but he hadn’t really got the chance to take a good look and see them properly because 1. It seemed like he was always in that dammed suit, and 2. He had only met him twice and both of those times they were threatening each other with death but still and his wit and his smile and his hair and his hair and his smarts and,...and,... he was already was in love with the man he just sent to his death. Well, nothing a _God_ couldn’t fix, so in the name of love (This is going to take some getting used to) whichLoki knew he was bound to regret later when both he and his soon to be beloved (because honestly who would turn him down, especially when he had just saved their life) were being brutally tortured by the chitauri, he turned, downed the rest of Anthony’s glass of... some sort of alcohol, he couldn’t say he knew much about Midgardian beverages yet and teleports to the ground with his arms open and catches Anthony Howard Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Tell me in the comments what you thought of that and if you have any questions about this fanfic, I would love comments or kudos as tells me what you like and don’t like.
> 
> Bye! Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> The reception to this has been so positive and I am literally in awe, sorry it took so long, I’m definitely gonna try and update more than once a month from now on, also I’m gonna be posting some one shots soon so keep your eyes peeled for those, I hope you enjoy the chapter and the many more of this fanfic to come.

He’s been lying there for an hour or so now and he still hasn’t gotten any better but still, he supposed, hadn’t gotten any worse. “Anthony, Anthony _darling_?” He asked once again then sighed, he supposed that if Anthony wasn’t getting up anytime soon he should at least go up to the rooftop and check on the portal and if there so happened to be any way to shut it down. “Ah Erik, how’s um, everything going?”

 

“Oh there, you are! Truly the man, no God! Of the hour, and no everything’s fine, why do you ask?

 

“Oh well I was just, you know, wondering if there was any...”

 

“Any what sir?”

 

“Any way to... “Loki hesitated, “Oh I can’t believe I’m saying this, Erik is there is any way to shut down the portal?”

 

“As a matter of fact yes, there is.”

 

“Oh _great_ now I’m just going to have to sit here with Anthony waiting for the ‘Avengers’ to show up so they can help defeat the Chitauri, wait...What did you just say?”

 

“Yes there is a way to turn off the portal, I built in a safety switch, just pop your sceptre through the barrier to the tesseract and we’re done, but why do you want to know? Don't you want to show us the universe, worlds beyond our own, beyond the human minds comprehension, beyond our very imaginat-“

 

“Thank you Dr. Selvig that’s quite enough.” And with that Loki, sceptre in hand leaned over and knocked him out cold.

 

Tony hummed quietly, it was pretty nice here, wherever here was, sure the temperature seemed prone to fluctuating, not too long ago it had been absolutely freezing! And loud too, now it was just deathly quiet and pleasantly warm, he sorta missed the noises, it was better than this absolute snore of a time, and it kinda sounded like someone saying something, which was impossible of course he was dead and his consciousness was now floating around in the pitch blackness of wherever-he-was for all eternity. Though the voice (not that it was one of course) had admittedly sounded very nice, if worried, it kept telling him to wake up and calling him all sorts of nice pet names like ‘honey bunch’ and ‘sweetheart’ and ‘darling’ and- Tony sat up straight, eyes open glancing around his lounge and the couch he was lying on, “What the fuck was that?” It was one of the weirdest sequences of sounds he had ever heard in his entire life, first there had been like a, like a, like a crackle and then there was like a whoosh? And then there was thunder and finally a whomp? And to top it all off he wasn’t even dead,... “HOLY SHIT” echoed across the room, he wasn’t even dead! As he threw himself haphazardly off the couch, he noticed that someone, most likely whoever had saved him had rearranged the couch like a bed with a blanket and a pillow and tucked him into it, he doubted it was the bots since the last time he had passed out at Stark tower (hella drunk, but don’t tell Peps) he had woken up in his en-suites bathtub covered in his favourite thousand dollar Burberry coat, which was got damp and ruined so he had to throw it in the trash but the gesture was appreciated all the same but next time he told DUME-E just kindly leave him where he was. His watch said that he’d only been out for around forty-five minutes so the Avengers couldn’t have gotten here in time to save his life, tuck him in and sit by his bedside, calling him love and waiting for him to wake up so that would mean...

 

Loki, God of fucking mischief, had tucked him in and called him _honey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s a wrap!
> 
> HUGE thanks to everyone who clicked on this, gave kudos, bookmarked and especially commented, sercyan your comment gave me some great inspo and He_Might_Kick_Your_Sauna (my irl friend) created an entire account for this, same goes as for last chapter please comment with what you thought and kudos are loved.
> 
> Byeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Tell me in the comments what you thought of that and if you have any questions about this fanfic, I would love comments or kudos as tells me what you like and don’t like. 
> 
> Bye! Xxx


End file.
